This revised application presents a request for support of the Mid-Atlantic Lipid Research Symposium. The meeting, in its ninth year, involves 130 participants, about half of which are established investigators and half are at the trainee level. Attendance is from both academic and industrial research institutions. The presentations are primarily by trainee-level investigators. There are three 3-hour platform presentations, sessions with a mix of presentations by established investigators, and submitted presentations, mostly given by trainees. There is an 8-hour poster session, with one and one-half hours for discussion. There is a distinguished speaker invited to give a Keynote Address in the area of lipid research. For the 1997 meeting, the topics are: the cell biology of atherosclerosis, lipoprotein receptors, and genetic models. The Symposium includes buffet-style breakfasts and lunches in order to maximize the intermingling of conferees. The proposal requests $12,000 to pay for equipment rental for the hotel in which the Symposium will occur. In addition, the money is to pay for duplication costs for flyers and preliminary programs, postage and for travel for the Keynote Speaker, who will be coming from Boston, as well as three featured speakers from the region who have been invited to give state-of-the-art presentations. An important purpose of the Symposium is to provide an opportunity for graduate and medical students and postdoctoral fellows to give presentations. Therefore, stipends in the amount of $150 each are going to be provided. Based on prior meetings, 50 students and trainees are expected to attend. This year's meeting will have a Keynote Address given by Monty Krieger from MIT, entitled "Structure and Function of Scavenger Receptors for Modified and Native Lipoproteins." Presentations will be given by Dr. Pascal Goldschmidt, entitled "Endothelial Cells Signaling via Tyrosine Kinases, Small GTP Binding Proteins and Superoxide," Dr. Nader Rifai, entitled "Update on LDL Cholesterol and Lp(a) Testing," and by Dr. Martha Corjay, entitled "Apoptosis and the Anti-Proliferative Gene BTG1: Implications in Atherosclerosis."